


Apologise Like You Mean It

by PrincessofPunk8



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, FaceFucking, M/M, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofPunk8/pseuds/PrincessofPunk8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Raw 03/07/16 AJ tries to make amends for the mistakes he made that caused Jericho to attack him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologise Like You Mean It

AJ shoved the door of the locker room he was sharing with Chris open, leaning more heavily on the wall for support than he wanted to admit. Chris didn't move from where he sat on the bench, elbows resting on his spread knees and head down, eyes intent on his phone.

"You want to tell me what the hell that was?" AJ barked out, voice tight as he glared at his tag team partner. "We lost the championships. So what! We could get another chance, and instead you hit me with three code breakers!" Chris finally looked up at AJ, smug smirk firmly on his face.

"I took blows for you," he said, words carefully measured out. "I saved match ups. I had your back. And when I needed you to have mine, you didn't.Instead, you let E get in that ring, and well, I don't really need to tell you what came next do I?" AJ shoved off the wall and stood in front of Chris.

"So let me apologise, and we can move on," he snarled. Chris opened his mouth and AJ covered it with a hand, not letting him interrupt his momentum. "And before you ruin it, yes I am sorry for letting E get in that ring, even though I did try to stop him first." He pulled his hand away and raised an eyebrow at Jericho.

"As pretty as that was, I would expect more from you given your...performance out there tonight," Jericho retorted, licking his lips slowly. "As a matter of fact, I demand it." AJ rolled his eyes.

"Just so we're clear, you want me to suck your dick?" He asked. He rested a knee on the bench and leant in to whisper directly in Chris's ear, making sure to let his drawl roughen his words. "Did crawling up your body make you hot Chris? Did it make you think of me wrapping my lips around your cock, and sucking you until you come down my throat? Did it make you hard in front of all those people?" He let a smirk of his own take over his lips as he heard the breathing of the blonde next to him deepen, and heard the audible click of Jericho's phone being placed on the bench next to him.

"Or maybe," AJ continued. "You got hard when you tried to choke me by shoving that shirt in my mouth. "Is that what you want Chris? You want to choke me on your dick?" Jericho's hand flew up and grabbed a handful of AJ's hair.

"Get on your knees and suck me," he hissed. "You want to keep Y2AJ alive? You want to keep being relevant? Then you get on your knees, in this filthy locker room, and you suck my cock." AJ climbed over Chris's lap, and settled himself on his knees on the floor, hair still in Chris's tight grip, and looked up at the blonde on the bench, knees spread wide on either side of AJ. His chest was heaving, and this close the bulge in his purple trunks was obvious. AJ groaned, low and guttural in his throat as Chris used the grip on his hair to push his face into his crotch, even as he raised his hips to grind his dick on AJ's face in return. With his free hand, Chris loosened the ties on his trunks, and pushed the top down just enough to be able to pull his cock out. AJ swallowed, some of his bravery disappearing at the sight of the thick dick in front of him.

"You got one thing right," Chris murmured, stroking himself slowly with the hand not clenched in AJ's hair. "I did picture you on your knees, choking on my dick. So unless you want to lose some of those teeth, I suggest you open wide." AJ complied immediately, opening his mouth wide and leaning forward just enough that he could stick his tongue out and lick the head. Chris groaned, yet used his grip on AJ's hair to tilt his face up towards him.

"Now now," he cautioned. "Don't be getting ahead of yourself now. I control the show, not you, and you would be wise to learn that now before you get yourself in more trouble than you can imagine." AJ's eyes were hooded, and he stared up at Chris without a retort. Chris stroked his dick slowly, smoothing his thumb over the head on each pass. He pulled his hand away and ran his thumb over AJ's lower lip, smearing the precum over it. AJ closed his mouth over the thumb and sucked on it seductively. Chris felt the dual stimulation go straight to his dick, the sight of AJ on his knees, bulge clearly distending his own tights, combined with the feeling of AJ's clever tongue cleaning his thumb of all traces of his precum coming dangerously close to snapping his self control. He withdrew his thumb, and replaced it with the head of his dick, tapping it against AJs closed lips.

"Beg for it," Chris snarled. "Beg me for the chance to suck my dick." AJ hesitated, pride not yet gone enough to actually beg on his knees. Chris yanked his hair sharply, and AJ cried out in pain.

"Please," he whispered. "Please, let me suck your cock." When it became apparent that Chris wasn't satisfied with what he heard, AJ had no choice but to swallow what was left of his pride and choke out "Please, use my mouth for your own pleasure. Choke me on your dick." Chris grinned, and no sooner had AJ finished his sentence than had he shoved his cock into AJ's mouth. He transferred his free hand to join the other in AJ's hair, and used the firmer grip to force AJ's mouth down. AJ fought down his gag reflex, as Chris held him down just far enough that it was triggered, but not yet far enough to choke him. Chris pulled AJ up by his hair, and while he tried to recover, Chris took his dick in hand and slapped AJ across the cheek with it. AJ groaned, and reached a hand down to press against his dick in his tights, palming it firmly before Chris caught him. He slapped AJ across the other cheek, before he guided his cock back into his mouth.

"You don't touch that," he growled. "This is about my pleasure, not yours. Put your hands behind your back." AJ obeyed, clenching his hands around the opposite forearms behind the small of his back in an attempt to ensure he wouldn't be tempted again. Chris was satisfied, and after returning his hand to AJ's hair, he pulled him down onto his dick again. Without his hands to steady him, AJ had no choice but to give himself over to Chris, and trust that he wouldn't let him fall. Chris forced his head to bob up and down, going a little further down each time, until finally AJ's lips met the short, coarse blonde scruff surrounding the base of Chris's dick. The contractions around Chris's cock triggered his orgasm, and he pulled out just in time to shoot one rope of cum across AJ's tongue, before he finished across his face.

Chris released AJ's hair and rested his elbows on his knees for support, valiantly attempting to get his breath back. On the floor, AJ coughed before he looked up at Chris, strands of cum smeared up his cheeks, and caught in the brunette locks hanging around his face. His biceps were trembling with the effort it was taking him to keep his arms behind his back, and pleas were falling from his lips. It took Chris a moment to realise that he was begging to be allowed to touch his dick, begging to be allowed to cum. He leant forward, lips touching AJ's ear.

"You can touch it only through those tights of yours," he breathed. "Pull it out and the deal is off." AJ almost sobbed with relief, releasing his forearms to press a palm to his cock. He ground up into the pressure, and it only took him seconds to cum, already worked up to his limit. He was focused on the feeling of his cum soaking his tights, covering his dick, and only barely felt Chris as he guided his forehead to rest on his bare thigh as he trembled. Chris worked his fingers through AJ's hair, separating the tangled strands that he had clenched, and letting his calloused fingers rub gently at the brunettes scalp to soothe the sting he knew must be present.

"Does this mean we can talk about the team?" AJ asked once he had recovered enough to speak. Chris chuckled at the sound of AJ's voice, the drawl even rougher from the abuse his dick had put AJ's throat through, although for the first time since AJ had walked in it his tone was fond rather than mean and vindictive.

"Shower first, then we can talk," he decided. He ruffled AJ's hair, destroying the semblance of neat that he had put into it, and slid his hands beneath his arms to hoist him to his feet. AJ stumbled and leant into Jericho, flinging an arm around him for balance.

"Ya did good kid," Jericho promised, as they headed for the showers. "You earned my respect." AJ chuckled at that, slowly regaining his equilibrium.

"Although next time you screw up," Jericho continued. "I guess I'll just have to take that sweet ass of yours as an apology." He punctuated his words with a grope to AJ's ass, and the brunette stumbled all over again. Jericho laughed and steered them both into the showers, already designing scenarios in his head for getting his dick into his partners ass.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone's imaginative pleasure, the alternative, more trashy ending included AJ cumming on the floor, and being forced to lick it up.


End file.
